Yami Marik
Personality Not on the kind side, actually Yami Marik is quite psychotic considering how gentle Marik is. Yami Marik is all the hatred, resentment, anger and envy from Marik. So, it would make sense on how he acts. His goal, was what Marik's once was, is to fight, eliminate the Pharaoh - Atem. Yami Marik has resentment to a lot of people, including people in the Bio-Gate...Two of them being Raine Sage and Haseo. Yami Marik's hatred isn't as strong as it is of seeing people to send to the Shadow Realm. He doesn't have as much hatred to anyone as much as he does to Atem. This strong hatred is shown through multiple things and ways. He's ruthless, harsh, has many psychopathic-tendencies, and he's unforgiving. YMarik will do anything, and everything, if he wants something done...and doesn't really care for the aftermath, or even thinks about it - whether it's in his favor, or not. Background Yami Marik was created from the hatred and resentment of the Pharaoh from Marik....but, after Marik got the "initiation tattoo's" engraved on his back, was when Yami Marik was actually created. Yami Marik showed himself first when Rashid was seen being whipped by Marik's father after Marik and his sister escaped the tomb for awhile to see the outside. Yami Marik took full successful control of the Millennium Rod, and killed Marik's father. During a duel between Jonouchi and Rashid, Rashid had fallen into a coma after being struck directly by lightning during the duel...After the duel, Yami Marik then took control of Marik. Rashid has been the only one to be able to actually successfully be the person who was able to enclose the evil inside Yami Marik...which is why Yami Marik tried to kill him while he was in comatose, but failed. He was stopped by Bakura, and during their duel outside of Tournament rounds, Yami Marik suddenly vanished. Upon Arrival After Marik arrived outside the borders of Inaba, and Yami Marik brought himself out while Marik was speaking with others. Showing a threat, Yami Marik was struck by a phonton from Raine. Once he finally found consciousness, he followed them into the town. It was there where he wanted revenge on Raine for striking him, and he almost got it. Inside of the hospital, where the group was, Yami Marik had brought his good amount of terror. Taking control of a nurse, he was able to infiltrate the room where they were staying, and caused some damage. Bringing forth shadows from the Shadow Realm, and because Kirby took in some shadows - he went evil temporarily. After fighting and fighting, Raine struck Yami Marik right in the stomach with her wand and Marik was able to have control again. When Yami Marik took control again, he was in the hands of Wisemon. Wisemon was 'interested in research' of Marik's powers and the Millennium Rod. Yami Marik was able to fool Wisemon into unchaining him, where when he got a hold of the Rod he was able to take control of Wisemon's mind to set them free from Wisemon's control inside of his book. After Yami Marik was free from it, he was around all of the people he was trying to get to earlier...but finding it not worth it, and he saw other things more important to attend to....Such as locating and destroying the Pharaoh, he was leaving - but before he was able just walk away he was shot in the back by Haseo. Triggering anger in Yami Marik, Yami Marik summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra. With the summon, it brought more and more people to attacking it. In the midst of about to win, the summon dragged too much energy from Yami Marik and he lost consciousness....and the Millennium Rod was taken. After Marik gained consciousness, and found a place to stay for the night.. Yami Marik was in Marik's nightmare. The next time Yami Marik was able to regain control again, was when the Model W around the Avenger's Mansion was giving off energy pulses. The pulsing triggered Yami Marik's awakening again, and he was able to take control. When he found out his Millennium Rod was stolen, he tried to figure out who took it by practically threatening Rosalina - who stood her ground. Then, he moved onto trying to get the same information from Dorulumon and Cutemon...which also failed. Walking away, Wisemon fell on top of him. Yami Marik was told that Wisemon had the rod, but was re-informed by Wisemon that he wasn't sure who had it.. His journey for the Millennium Rod continued. Arc Two Yami Marik never took control until Haseo arrived at the Comet Observatory when Haseo showed himself, but having the bounty he does now up. He was confronted almost immediately by Eve and Sundown Kid, but he jumped from the Observatory into the lake and soon left without being caught. Arriving in Inaba once more, Yami Marik left just as quickly on a motorcycle with the knowledge that Marik had, and avoiding being caught by Rikimaru - who had been following him the whole time. Yami Marik soon arrived in his unaware destination - Neo Domino City. Where he soon actually ran into Raine by chance, but having such the hatred he did...Yami Marik challenged her to a duel - but Judai soon joined into the duel. It wasn't long, however, until the duel had come to it's end. Yami Marik had lost, and because he lost the deal was to give up information about the Millennium Rod. He just stated "it's an ancient artifact" to Raine, thinking that it would be useless invalid information...unfortunately, it was quite the opposite reaction. As he walked away, Yami Marik was drawn away to seeing a doppelganger Yugi - who led him to a motorcycle with Bakura there to greet him. After being lied to, Yami Marik drove out of NDC and headed for a "fountain of power" which soon ended up being Exodus. It after 'breaking in', and going through the Bio-Gate where Yami Marik met Wiseman who, after quite some discussion, gave him the power he so desperately desired. He gained abilities, and also knowledge of things. It was after that, when he was then apart of the Black Moon Clan. With the new powers, Yami Marik was so dying to test, he traveled to Inaba first...where he found a doppelganger Rosalina. He attacked there first, where Ventus, Sundown, Cutemon, and others were there. To an extent, Yami Marik may have had been 'winning', but as Rosalina approached him telling him to stop..He grabbed her and took off - ending the fight as Yuna and Legretta showed up. He brought the fake Rosalina back to Exodus, and 'made sure' she stayed in the Sahira...Leaving, he was now setting his sights on locating, and eliminating Raine and Judai. But alas, as he was heading back to Neo Domino City - it already had it's own issues...and so Yami Marik simply turned around and headed back. When Yami Marik did get back, The Enchantress and Sailor Pluto were fighting with the company of Cynder. He was staying out of it, when he noticed Judai in one of the cells, and almost instantly began to get Judai to tell him where Raine was. Powers and Abilities Aside from being able to use Marik for getting what he wants, Yami Marik can sometimes use his insanity as a good weapon for intimidation. Most of Yami Marik's powers derive from the Millennium Rod, as he is able to bring forth the shadows from the Shadow Realm, send people to the Shadow Realm...and in one case, was able to even summon the Winged Dragon of Ra and cause some structural damage in Inaba. Dark Moon Clan Powers After being corrupted by more darkness, the real Marik seems to be completely gone, it would be near impossible for him to try and stop his Yami or interfere with anything. Powers Yami Marik gained from Wiseman after the agreement with him is: Psychic Dueling: Being able to summon Duel Monsters without a duel being commenced...Also taking on a solid form, not just the usual holograms. Yami Marik can cause real damage this way. Shadow Powers: With or without the Millennium Rod, Yami Marik will have the abilities of enacting Shadow Duels. This also has bad effects for the 'losing' side if enacted correctly. Which usually includes losing something, either mentally, etc. Pillar of Fire: Not as strong as the full-blast version, but still causes slightly moderate-heavy damage (depended on weaknesses and strengths). This attack can only target one person. With the Rod Yami Marik's main power is with the use of the Millennium Rod, and when he duels - depending on the opponent, will bring a "Shadow Game" or rather a "Shadow Duel" into play the first turn. There was a duel where he didn't bring the Shadow Realm into it until he was 'bored' and wanted to make things interesting. With any Shadow Game, things always are lost. One instance would be when Yami Marik dueled Mai in the Battle City Tournament arc, every time a monster was destroyed...as did a memory or friend. Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Character Category:Death the Kid-Sama Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!